


It was enchanting to meet you

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song: Enchanted.Alec is recovering from a traumatic break up with Jonathan and meets Magnus at a college party when Magnus saves him from Jonathan. Alec falls for Magnus but is too nervous to ask him out. When Magnus doesn't Alec fears he loves someone else.This is also available on Wattpad:https://www.wattpad.com/565269871-it-was-enchanting-to-meet-you-chapter-1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this story :)

Alec couldn't help but feel envious of Jace and Izzy as they were dancing with Simon and Clary. He wished he had someone who would hold him close like that and make him feel loved. Alec was brought out of his thoughts when an unwelcome arm wrapped around his waist tightly. 

"Jonathan get off me", Alec said angrily but this just made Jonathan tighten his grip so much it hurt. 

"Dance with me". 

"I don't want to-"

"It wasn't a request", Jonathan said darkly and pulled Alec roughly to the dance floor. Alec fought the whole way but Jonathan wouldn't let him go. Alec looked frantically around hoping someone would notice but everyone was either too drunk or focused on their partners. Jonathan pulled Alec close against him, a couple of months ago Alec would have loved their proximity but Alec just wanted to get away from him. "I have missed you so much Alec", Jonathan whispered into his ear and pressed kisses all over his neck making Alec try to struggle more. After 20 agonizing minutes that Jonathan used to take advantage of Alec while he had him trapped Jonathan said, "I don't want to dance anymore I think we should take this somewhere more private". 

"No please Jonathan just let me go!" 

Jonathan ignored him and even though Alec tried to fight again he started pulling Alec away with him. But to Alec's immense relief he felt himself being pulled away from Jonathan and a young man blocked Jonathan. "You're going to pay for that!" The man shouted and punched Jonathan so hard he fell to the floor and bumped into some people as he fell causing some people to stare at them. Jonathan growled and tried to punch Magnus back but he caught his wrist and Hodge (a member of staff) came over and broke up the fight. 

"What is going on here?" 

"Hodge, Jonathan was trying to force this man to leave with him". 

"Is this true?" Hodge asked Alec. Alec nodded feeling too shaken up to speak. "Jonathan come with me right now!" Hodge said angrily and made Jonathan leave. 

"Thank you so much", Alec said managed to say to his saviour. When the man turned around and smiled warmly at Alec, Alec's eyes widened. The man was breathtakingly beautiful and Alec couldn't stop staring at his sparkling eyes- 

"Well I do love saving handsome men", Magnus said with a grin interrupting Alec's thoughts and making him blush. Alec was glad when Izzy and the rest of the group came rushing to Alec because he didn't know how to respond to that. Izzy hugged Alec tightly. 

"Are you okay Alec? We saw Hodge taking Jonathan away, what happened?" Izzy asked in concern. 

"Um... I just had a problem with Jonathan but it's fine now". 

Izzy looked unconvinced but let it go for the moment, Izzy turned to the man who had saved Alec, "Magnus I see you met my brother". 

"Yes he's even more beautiful than you described biscuit", Magnus said making Alec blush again and Clary grinned at Alec's reaction glad to see he seemed to like Magnus. 

"Well words just don't do him justice you have to see him in person", Clary said making Alec duck his head in embarrassment but Clary's words made him smile. Izzy pulled Clary close and rested her head on her shoulder. Izzy was glad Clary was so supportive of Alec, he had been neglected so much by their parents and Jonathan that he wasn't used to complements. 

"How did you meet Alec?" Jace said suspiciously his protective side kicking in.

Alec discreetly shook his head at Magnus and Magnus nodded in understanding, "I just met him now I was going to ask him to dance with me". 

Alec was grateful that Magnus respected that Alec didn't want the others to know what happened with Jonathan but his heart ached when he wished that Magnus' lie was the truth. To say he was shocked when Magnus offered him his hand and nodded at the dance floor was an understatement. Alec happily took his hand this night seemed to be turning from a nightmare to a dream come true. Magnus smiled warmly at Alec when he took his hand and gently lead him away from the others ignoring Jace's suspicious glances. 

The way Magnus held him was so different from the way Jonathan had. Where Jonathan had gripped him hard enough to bruise and held him far too close to his chest, Magnus was gentle and kept an appropriate distance between them. "Thank you for not telling them what happened with Jonathan".

"Your welcome I understand your desire to keep it from them. By the way it is a pleasure to meet you though I wish it had been under better circumstances". 

"I'm sorry you had to deal with Jonathan-"

"Hey don't apologize it wasn't your fault". 

Alec smiled but his smile faltered when doubts started to creep in his mind. Was Magnus only doing this to back up the lie? As they continued to dance Alec closed his eyes and allowed himself to pretend that Magnus really did want to dance with him. A while later Magnus lead him to a table and the two continued to talk. 

"Alexander, you don't have to tell me but what happened with you and Jonathan?"

Alec was too lost in memories to realize that Magnus had called him Alexander, "I'd rather not say", Alec said sadly. 

"It's okay". 

"So um... what are you studying?" Alec said to change the subject. 

Magnus' eyes lit up at the question, "I'm studying Graphic Design I love it so much. What about you?"

"I'm studying art so I might see you in some classes", Alec said with a smile. 

"That would be wonderful", Magnus said happily but he thought he could see some sadness in Alec's eyes and wanted to ask why but didn't want to push. "Alexander I was wondering-" Magnus was cut off when his phone rang. "I'm sorry I need to get this can you wait here for me?"

"Of course", Alec said. 

Magnus came back a few minutes later looking annoyed, "I have to go now I'm sorry". 

"Oh that's okay", Alec said though he felt a pang of disappointment.

"See you around?"

"Yeah", Alec said trying not to sound to hopeful. Magnus left after giving Alec an apologetic smile leaving Alec to wonder why he had left. In the past when someone had gotten tired of talking to him they would come up with some excuse to leave, sometimes it was a phone call asking them to go. Alec felt his heart hurt and hoped that wasn't the case with Magnus. Another thought struck him if that wasn't the case what if Magnus was already in a relationship and therefore wasn't interested in him that way. His heart hurt even more at that thought. 

"Please don't be in love with someone else", Alec whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec made his way to his class trying to ignore the hurtful texts he was getting from his parents. He was nearly there when someone grabbed his arm, "Alec". 

Alec's eyes widened at the sight of Raj, "Leave me alone", Alec said and tried to leave but Raj tightened his grip on his arm. 

"Please listen to me I'm so sorry". 

"You really hurt me and-"

"I know but I just want a chance to try again". 

"I have already told you I'm not changing my mind I don't trust you anymore". The look of fury in Raj's eyes scared Alec and he tried to pull out of Raj's grip again but couldn't. 

"I asked nicely Alec don't make me hurt you". 

Alec's fear increased and was so relieved when a familiar voice spoke, "I think you should let Alec go right now!" Alec turned to see Magnus and his anger rivaled Raj's. 

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Raj said stepping uncomfortably close to Alec. 

"I happen to be friends with Catrina Loss, you wouldn't want to loose your place here would you?" 

Raj's eyes widened he knew Magnus was telling the truth having seen him talking with Catrina a lot. "This isn't over Alec", Raj said and stalked off. Alec breathed a sigh of relief when Raj let go of his arm and left.

"Maybe I should appoint myself as your knight in sparkling armour", Magnus said with a wink making Alec blush. Alec couldn't seem to stop blushing around this man. 

"Thanks for saving me again", Alec said shyly. 

"I'm glad I was around to do so. So you off to class?" 

"Yeah I am". 

"I could always walk with you in case there are any more exes around". 

Alec smiled happy that Magnus seemed to want to spend time with him, "I would like that thanks". 

Magnus grinned and offered his arm Alec shyly took it trying to fight another blush. Against his better judgement Alec wondered and hoped this meant that maybe Magnus was interested in him. 

Clary waved to them when they arrived and they sat with her. They were early and the only ones there or so Alec had thought. Alec's lighter mood faded when he saw that Jonathan had just walked into the classroom. Alec knew that Jonathan hated art as he often berated Alec for loving art hurting him. Even worse before Alec knew his views on art he had painted a picture of the two of them and gave it to Jonathan as a birthday present. Jonathan had been furious, he had torn it to shreds and burnt it leaving Alec devastated. Alec realized Jonathan was just taking the class so he could see him and that really freaked him out. 

"Alexander what's wrong?" 

Alec sighed and nodded in Jonathan's direction. Magnus eyes blazed with fury when he saw Jonathan especially when he noticed that Jonathan was staring at Alec with a look of hunger. Clary also followed Alec's gaze and glared at her brother she wished he would leave Alec alone. Jonathan didn't seem to notice her as he was too focused on Alec. Jonathan got up and walked over to them. Alec immediately tensed and had to do a lot to stop himself bolting from the room. He smiled gratefully at Magnus when he wrapped a reassuring arm around him. 

"Alec let's skip class and have some fun", Jonathan said reaching to play with Alec's hair but he flinched away. 

"No I didn't want to last night and I don't now". 

"What are you talking about?" Clary asked in concern. 

Alec's eyes widened when he realized what he let slip but before he could respond Jonathan whispered in his ear, "I know you want to Alec, your parents want us to be together don't you want to make them happy?" 

Alec froze. This was the line Jonathan always used every time Alec had tried to break up and it had worked. But no more. Alec knew now that if he wanted to make his parents happy he would have to give up all his dreams and he couldn't do it anymore. Even when he had they still weren't happy. He had stayed with Jonathan because he was a family friend and they had grown up together. That made his betrayal so much worse. 

"Leave now Jonathan!" Magnus and Clary said at the same time having overheard him. 

Jonathan smirked at them, "You can't be with your precious friends all the time Alec". Alec's heart pounded in fear at the threat and he was so scared he couldn't move away before Jonathan harshly gripped his chin and gave him a bruising kiss. Magnus and Clary pulled Jonathan away from him and he left to sit back at his table grinning at Alec. 

"Alexander are you alright?" 

"Yeah", Alec lied. His heart was still beating fast from the encounter with Jonathan and judging by Magnus' raised eyebrow he didn't believe him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't know he was in this class otherwise I would have tried to warn you", Clary said giving Alec an apologetic look. 

"It's okay thank you both". 

Throughout the class he talked with Magnus and Clary while they were working on their projects they had been assigned, trying to take his mind off Jonathan but it was so hard because Jonathan wouldn't stop staring at him. He could feel his eyes raking up and down his body making him shudder. Magnus and Clary kept subtly shooting Alec concerned looks and giving Jonathan death glares. When the class finished Alec left with Magnus and Clary flanking him and just managed to avoid Jonathan to Alec's relief. 

"Magnus!" A sickly sweet voice called out and a young woman with dark hair and bright red lipstick came over. She greeted him by kissing his cheek and hugging him. Alec looked sadly away missing the irritated look on Magnus' face. His heart sunk when he realized his assumption was correct that Magnus was already in a relationship. 

"Camille I'm sorry I can't talk we need to go to our next class". Magnus said in an attempt to escape Camille. 

"But Magnus we had plans". 

"This class is very important he can't make it", Clary said trying to help Magnus no one noticing Alec hugging himself in heartache. 

"Fine but you better make this up to me", Camille said angrily and stormed off. 

"Alexander are you alright?" Magnus asked when he realized Alec wasn't looking at either of them and was hugging himself.

"I'm fine", Alec said trying to keep the sadness out of his voice, Magnus was about to protest but Clary grabbed his arm. 

"Come on we have to go now or we'll be late", Clary said anxiously and pulled Magnus with her. Alec followed feeling heartbroken. He should have known better than to get his hopes up and think Magnus could be interested in him. He sighed when his phone beeped with another text.

'We need to talk please come round for dinner, if you don't we'll make Isabelle come round instead". 

Alec felt his heart sink. Izzy had just managed to escape their parents plans for her too and Alec knew that if she went to the dinner their parents would try and guilt her into doing what they wanted. Family meant so much to her that she would give in to protect him and Jace. Alec couldn't let that happen so he made himself agree. He knew it would be hard but Alec would have to do his best to stand up to them he had come too far to give up now, and he couldn't let them stop Izzy and Jace following their dreams. Alec spent the rest of the day worrying about the dinner and wishing Magnus wasn't with Camille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec steeled himself before ringing the doorbell. His mother opened the door and smiled brightly at him but Alec knew the smile was fake. "Alexander come in".

Alec made himself smile back and go inside. He followed Maryse to the living room, but froze when he saw that Jonathan was sitting on one of the sofas talking with his father. Jonathan smiled when Alec came in and got up making Alec back away from him.

"Alec I'm so glad you came", Jonathan said happily.

"You invited him!" Alec said angrily to his parents and jumped when he felt Jonathan wrap his arm tightly around his waist and again he wouldn't let him out of his grip.

"Of course we did he's your boyfriend why wouldn't we invite him?" Robert said with a grin.

"I told you we broke- this is all part of your plan to make me be with Jonathan", Alec said unable to keep the hurt and fear out of his voice.

His parents shared a smile with Jonathan, "You're certainly right about that", Maryse said looking pleased with herself.

Alec tried to struggle again but Jonathan just tightened his grip, "You can't do this to me!"

Jonathan pressed Alec tightly against him and gave him a hard kiss, Jonathan was about to speak but they were all startled when the door bell rang. "I'll get the door don't let go of Alec", Maryse said. Jonathan gagged Alec so that he couldn't call for help and Robert helped Jonathan restrain him.

Maryse opened the door and was too surprised to stop Izzy and Jace storming past her. Red filled their vision when they saw Alec gagged and struggling in Jonathan and Robert's grip. Jace ran forward taking them by surprise and was able to pull Alec away from them, he ran with Alec while Izzy knocked Jonathan and Robert out when they tried to grab Alec. Izzy ran after them ignoring her mother who tried to grab her but she was too fast for her. They had brought Jace's car and after getting in sped off.

They raced to Jace and Alec's dorm and made sure the door was locked. Alec began pacing back and forth with his hands in his hair. "What are we going to do now?" Alec kept repeating in a panic until Jace stopped him and gave him a hug.

"I don't know but we won't let them hurt you".

"Jonathan goes here he'll find a way to get to me".

Izzy joined the hug, "We will make sure you are never alone. I was thinking maybe we should tell Clary, Simon... and Magnus so that they can help protect you. Clary told me he helped protect her you from Jonathan in class today and that something happened with Jonathan at the party". 

"What?" Jace shouted angrily.

Alec looked away and sighed, he hadn't wanted them to know what happened with Jonathan both at the party and today. But maybe it would be better if they knew at least they didn't know about his run in with Raj. Alec was also anxious about having Magnus protect him too not to mention Simon and Clary. Izzy, Jace and his parents were the only ones who knew how Jonathan had treated him while they were together and he wasn't sure how he felt about them knowing. Especially given his parents' reaction, they had just said he should stay with Jonathan because he was so important to the family and tried to pressure him into staying. But again he realized it would be safer for him if they knew too they were very different from his parents.

"Earth to Alec", Jace said waving his hands in front of Alec making him jump. "What did Jonathan do?" Alec made himself tell them everything including how his parents had reacted when he told them. When Alec had finished telling them both Izzy and Jace punched the wall making him flinch.

"I'm going to kill Jonathan and our parents", Izzy shouted making Alec flinch again. She felt bad for scaring Alec but was unable to reign in her fury. How could they do this to him? Someone knocked on the door making them all tense.

"Who is it?" Jace asked, Izzy put her hand over his mouth and gave him a glare.

"It's me Simon", Simon said making everyone relax.

Jace opened the door and Simon hugged him when he did, "What are you doing here Simon, not that I'm not happy to see you".

Simon deflated, "We had plans we were going to-"

"Oh Simon I'm so sorry I have something urgent I need to do", Jace said and automatically looked at Alec.

"I'll be okay with Izzy go with Simon".

"No they are dangerous especially Jonathan you need all the protection you can get".

"What's going on?" Simon asked trying to ignore his sinking heart.

Jace and Izzy shared a look with Alec, "We were going to tell him anyway, maybe we should call Clary and Magnus I don't want to talk about it more than once". Alec said quietly looking down at the floor.

"Simon do you mind staying here for a while? We have something we need to tell you".

Simon nodded though he was disappointed that another date had been cancelled, he realized that something serious was going on judging by the way Alec was acting. Jace smiled gratefully at Simon and hugged him.

"Thank you, I promise I'll make it up to you".

Simon tried not to let his heart sink further but he had heard this so many times before. Jace still hadn't made it up to him. They had only managed to share one dance at the party before Alec ran into Jonathan and after Magnus led him away to dance, Jace was dragged off by his friends leaving Simon behind. Jace was spending less and less time with him and Simon was afraid he didn't want to be with him anymore, he loved Jace so much he couldn't loose him. Simon followed Jace inside after taking Jace's hand.

When Clary and Magnus arrived Alec felt his heart swell and his courage increase when Magnus sat next to him and wrap a comforting arm around him. "What's going on?" Magnus asked giving Alec a concerned look.

Jace and Izzy gave Alec encouraging smiles and he managed to tell them everything. "I loved Jonathan but our relationship became strained in our last year of high school. Jonathan... was more distant and became angry easily. This was because he wanted me to move with him to San Francisco and study at the same university as him. But I didn't want to leave my family and friends in New York behind. Jonathan would scream at me and try to make me go with him. It hurt so much but I never thought he would hit me. But two months ago he-he did..." 

 

2 months ago...

 

Alec joined Jonathan on the sofa and snuggled close to see what he was looking at on his laptop. Alec sighed when he saw that he was looking for information about the best places to go in San Francisco. Jonathan wanted Alec to move with him there to study but Alec didn't want to be so far from his family and friends. Jonathan kept arguing with him about it and would often scream at him. Jonathan would say cruel things and there were times when Alec had had enough and tried to break up with him. But Jonathan knew his parents wanted them to be together and how much Alec had been fighting all his life for their love and respect. He used this against him and Alec gave in and stayed with Jonathan. Alec sighed again, he got up to start dinner hoping Jonathan wouldn't argue with him again but before he could leave Jonathan grabbed Alec's arm.

Jonathan stood up and pulled Alec close, "You would love it there Alec".

"You know how important my family and friends are to me-"

"You can still visit them".

"You and I both know it will be too hard to regularly visit them".

"I just... I see the way Raj looks at you and-"

"You think if you leave and I stay I'll cheat on you with him?" Alec said unable to hide his hurt.

"You two kissed the other day", Jonathan said sadly.

"I told you I didn't want him to kiss me, I thought you believed me".

"It didn't look like you were rejecting him", Jonathan said angrily.

Alec's heart plummeted at these words. Jonathan had said he believed him at the time and comforted Alec, had Jonathan been lying? The thought hurt him so much he had believed Jonathan trusted him. "I did try to reject him but he was so strong and would get off me, it was awful Jonathan I didn't want it at all-"

Alec was cut off when Jonathan punched him in his face so hard that he fell to the floor. Alec looked up at Jonathan in shock. This couldn't be happening, this pain couldn't have been caused by Jonathan! Alec flinched when Jonathan came closer and tried to back away but his back hit the wall. Jonathan grabbed Alec's wrists and pulled him to his feet harshly.

"You are coming with me to San Francisco!"

"No I'm not going anywhere with you! And after what you have just done to me we're over and you can't use my parents against me this time", Alec said trying to sound firm but his voice wobbled and he was shaking.

Jonathan tugged Alec closer to him looking furious, "Did I say you could say no or that you could break up with me?"

Alec's eyes widened in fear and he kicked Jonathan's shin to make him let go, Alec tried to run but Jonathan grabbed Alec's arm and twisted it behind his back to the point where he almost broke Alec's arm. Alec screamed in pain.

Jonathan dragged Alec to the door ignoring Alec's scream. Jonathan knew that Alec wouldn't want to go with him and had prepared for this, he had already packed everything while Alec was away on holiday with his family. Their things were in Jonathan's car waiting for them, they would be taking the much longer way but he couldn't risk Alec shouting for help or getting away at the airport. Jonathan was about to force Alec into the car when a shout made him jump. Jace was running towards them looking murderous.

Jonathan quickly opened the door and tied Alec's hands behind his back. Jonathan shoved Alec into the car just as Jace reached them. Jonathan slammed the door shut and kicked Jace in the stomach catching him by surprise. Jace fell on his back but got up too fast for Jonathan to attack him again, he grabbed Jonathan's arms and slammed him into the car.

Alec jumped when he heard someone being slammed into the car, he tried to calm his racing heart but he was terrified. Alec craned his neck to try and see who it was who had been slammed. To his relief it wasn't Jace, but Jonathan quickly hit back and punched Jace in his face. Alec tried so hard to get up but the rope around his wrists wouldn't let him and the movement caused him a lot of pain as his arm was already badly hurt. Alec jumped in fear when the door opened and his fear increased tenfold when he saw it was Jonathan.

"Did you really think Jace could save you?" Jonathan said smirking at Alec. Jonathan dragged Alec out of the car, and put him in the passenger seat as he had been intending before Jace came. When Alec gave him a confused look Jonathan whispered in his ear, "This way we can have fun".

Alec froze in terror making Jonathan smile and kiss him fiercely no matter how much Alec struggled when he came out of his stupor. Suddenly Jonathan was pulled of Alec and thrown to the floor. Alec had never been so relieved to see Jace. Jace picked up Jonathan and threw him so hard against the wall that he was knocked out.

Jace turned his attention to Alec and quickly untied him. Alec threw himself at Jace sobbing, Jace did his best to comfort him. They stayed like that for a long time, when Alec got out of the car he leant against Jace for support as his arm was still in a lot of pain. They called the NYPD and Jace kept an eye on the unconscious Jonathan while making sure he was between Jonathan and Alec. But when they got there Jonathan's father showed up, he was in charge of the NYPD and wouldn't let them press charges. Jonathan smirked triumphantly at them and didn't take his eyes off Alec while Valentine took him away.

 

Now...

 

Alec made himself look up but immediately looked away. Everyone was in tears including himself he realized. Alec wished he could have kept this to himself but they needed to know how dangerous Jonathan is. Alec tensed up when he felt someone hug him but relaxed when he saw that it was Magnus.

"Oh Alexander... I'm so, so sorry you had to go through that". Alec didn't know how to respond so he hugged Magnus back.

Clary and Simon nodded unable to speak, Clary came over and wrapped her arms around Alec too. The others joined them and Alec found himself engulfed in a huge hug. Alec felt safe surrounded by the people he loved and the one he was falling fast for. Alec locked eyes with Jace and silently asked him to continue the story and Jace nodded in understanding.

"Jonathan tried to force Alec to get back together with him and sometimes our parents came without Jonathan and tried to make Alec go back to him. But Izzy and I made sure Alec was never alone. We stopped them and made them leave. Jonathan moved to Sanfransisco, we thought it was because he realized he couldn't get Alec back and that he was safe".

"But he came back", Simon finished sadly.

Magnus got up suddenly and stormed out of the room, Alec tried to follow but Jace shook his head and Alec reluctantly sat down. Jace followed Magnus instead. Magnus punched the wall, "I'm going to kill them how could they do that to Alec?" Magnus said tears rolling down his face.

Jace hugged Magnus and didn't let go until Magnus calmed down. "Jonathan's back now and still has our parents with him Alec needs us right now. I know you want revenge I do too, but we need to focus on protecting him".

Magnus was about to agree but was cut off when he heard someone knocking on Alec and Jace's dorm door and they both jumped their hearts racing in fear for Alec. Magnus saw red when Raj grinned at him. When Simon opened the door he banged into him hard enough to make Simon nearly fall over. Jace ran and caught Simon before he could fall to the floor glaring at Raj. Raj tried to reach Alec but Clary punched him, she and Izzy pushed Raj out of the room and Magnus kicked Raj before slamming the door after he ran inside. Magnus rushed to Alec when he saw that he had sunk to the floor.

"Alexander are you okay?"

Alec just clung to Magnus in response. It had been so hard telling everyone what had happened with Jonathan and this just made it worse. He wished that Jonathan and Raj would leave him alone but knew that they wouldn't. Alec knew he should tell the others about Raj wanting him back too, but he was feeling so overwhelmed. Magnus gave Alec a look of understanding as though he had read his mind and tightened his grip on him causing Alec to melt into the touch. The others huddled around them again and did everything they could to comfort Alec.


End file.
